Hotburple
The '''Hotburple '''is a Boulder Class dragon that appears in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Appearance Hotburples greatly resemble Gronckles, although they have a larger body and wings, with their eyes positioned closer to the snout than to the ears. Characteristics Like Gronckles, Hotburples are heavily armored and can fire lava blasts after digesting the metal ores that they eat. Their high strike power rivals that of the Night Fury, but they also appear to be more lazy and sleep often. Behavior They are much more lazy compared to Gronckles, as they sleep more and snore even louder. They might have the personality of a cat, which is like opposite to Gronckles which have a bit of a dog like personality. They have a high appetite for minerals and iron, but mostly scraps. Abilities and Weaponry These dragons are very close to the Gronckle, but they have shown to be much greater in their abilities. Just like Gronckles, their powerful jaws are able to crush boulders or\and iron. They are able to feed off it and use it to create a lava blast. Just like their Gronckles, they possibly recharge their shot limits by feeding off rocks. Their flying speed level is the same with Gronckles. Their large, powerful clubbed tail can knock many people out. They are able to carry heavy Vikings with a heavy settle chair, which means they are stronger than Gronckles. Having a high defensive armored body, their endurable body could be greater than Gronckles. They have great stamina as Grump had shown to be able to travel long distances. If they get exhausted from flying they have an ability which makes Hotburples continue to fly in mid flight when they fall asleep. Unlike Gronckles, which tend to fall out of the sky. Their physical weaponry includes a body with claws, a large clubbed tail, and their teeth. Just like Gronckles, they can possibly use their nose horn and their head to charge and bump their enemies. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan winged Hotburples have different shades of blue and large dark blue spots on their body. Spines run along their body lengthwise and their initially significantly clubbed tail has been reduced to a smaller tail. They have grown a lot larger and stockier in built. Trivia *A Hotburple named Grump is Gobber's dragon in How to Train Your Dragon 2. *While Gronckles like to eat any type of rocks, Hotburples prefer to eat ores of metal, such as iron. *It is possible that the Hotburple is actually a subspecies of the Gronckle, but it was never confirmed. **It is said, however, they are still somewhat related to Gronckles. *It is unclear whether any other Hotburples share the half-closing eyelids of Grump. * As seen in a photo, the Hotburple's teeth are thinner and maybe a little bit sharper than a Gronckle's teeth. * It is unknown if Hotburples can blast off the bumps on their body like Gronckles. * It is said that the Hotburples are like a walrus, a bulldog, a tadpole, and a trash bin mixed together. * Hotburples look very similar to a Gronckle. Gallery Gobber_and_Grump.jpg|A famous Hotburple, Grump and his rider, Gobber Gobber_Riding_Grump.png Gobber Grump trailer3.png Tumblr_n7bp20N76U1sshkvho4_400-1-.gif wild hotburple.png|Hotburple in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons titanhotburpleart.png|Titan Hotburple in Rise of Berk titanhotburple.png|Titan Hotburple in Rise of Berk Level3 design hotburple.jpg zzzzzz8.jpg|The Hotburple in School of Dragons basket case.jpg|Basket Case Battle_Hotburple_-_FB.png|Battle Hotburple Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Slow dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Strong dragons